Le droit de choisir
by Stupid-brillant-girl
Summary: Année des Maraudeurs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient de plus en plus puissant, les jeunes sorciers retournent à Poudlard qui est devenu un endroit où il faut se méfier de son voisin et rester avec ses plus proches amis. Maintenant il est question de choisir son camp : le bien où le mal. C'est à James et ses amis ainsi que la nouvelle élève de choisir leur avenir.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

C'était la fin.

Du moins pour elle.

L'ancienne Gryffondor âgée maintenant de 21 ans se tenait devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son ancien ennemi et petit ami Antoine Avery. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, loin de là, elle avait déjà accepté cette dure réalité lorsqu'elle avait appris pour ses origines. Elle croisa brièvement le regard d'Avery et pût y lire une profonde tristesse, elle lui adressa un discret sourire comme une mère qui devait mourir pour sauver son enfant et qu'elle dirait à travers ce dernier sourire : « Je t'aime et tu le sauras à jamais ». Son attention fût ramenée au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui voulait qu'on l'appelle Lord Voldemort mais que tout les sorciers appelait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou Vous-Savez-Qui pour faire plus court, car il venait de la gifler. L'ancienne rouge et or réprima une grimace de douleur, pour un Mage Noir il savait comme s'y prendre pour faire du mal. Il s'adressa à son fidèle avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage :

\- Elle était dans ta promotion à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Avery d'une voix blanche ayant peur de son Maître.

Voldemort savait qu'entre les deux jeunes adultes une histoire d'amour avait été vécue, mais l'amour le répugnait et il voulait dorénavant un fidèle plus concentré sur sa mission de Mangemort alors il devait lui arracher la seule personne qui le raccrocherait au " bien " : Prudence Johns.

\- Que se passerait-il si je la tuais ?

Avery se raidit un instant, il venait de comprendre que son Maître savait tout depuis le début, il savait que Prudence était sa seule faiblesse. L'ancien Serpentard répondit d'un ton se voulant dénué de sentiments :

\- Rien Maître.

\- Tu en ais si sûr ? continua Voldemort d'un ton doucereux mais affreusement dangereux.

\- Oui.

\- Mais là tu vois j'ai comme envie de te donner une chance de te racheter, dit le Lord en faisant tournoyer sa baguette dans ses mains.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le Mangemort novice les sourcils haussé de surprise, il avait toujours pensé que ceux qui devaient le Maître était tout simplement envoyé à la mort.

\- Oui, décréta le Mage Noir. Tue-la.

Ce fut à cet instant que le regard des diplômés de Poudlard se croisa, l'un étant remplit d'une tristesse et d'une douleur infinie, l'autre remplit de courage mais aussi d'amour et de tristesse. Avery déglutit, il se devait de rejoindre les adeptes de ce fou, pour rester en vie le plus possible même si il doit faire des choses qu'il regrettera peut-être toute sa vie. Prudence savait que c'était l'ultime chance de son ancien petit ami d'entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort afin de rester en vie quelques temps en plus, elle ne lui voudrait jamais elle comprenait en quelques sortes. Dans la vie il faut faire un choix et parfois on doit faire des sacrifices, l'ancienne Lionne comprit qu'elle jouait le rôle du sacrifice mais intérieurement elle préférait mourir sous la main de celui qu'elle avait aimé, que sous celle d'un homme tentait de la tuer depuis sa naissance. Elle sourit d'une façon paisible puis se rendit compte à quel point l'amour peut rendre réellement faible. Antoine leva sa baguette vers celle qu'il aimait, sa main tremblait légèrement mais le Mangemort novice se reprit afin de pas se montrer encore plus faible devant son Maître.

\- Avery prononce la formule, le pressa Voldemort d'une voix sifflante ressemblent à un sifflement de serpent.

La lèvre inférieure d'Antoine trembla légèrement avant qu'il ne prononce la formule interdite :

\- Avada Kedavra !

Un rayon de lumière verte sortit de la baguette d'Avery et frappa de plein fouet l'ancienne Gryffondor qui tomba raide morte comme une vulgaire marionnettes dont on aurait coupé les fils. À cet instant, l'ancien Serpentard avait perdu quelque chose de précieux en ce monde cruel, la jeune femme était son point d'encrage au " bien " et à l'humanité. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de son âme venait d'être arrachée afin de rejoindre la jeune femme au pays des anges. Les bons moments passés avec elle passèrent devant ses yeux tels projetés par un kadaïeloscope. Voldemort posa une main sur l'épaule de son fidèle et murmura avant de partir :

\- Bienvenue parmis nous.

Une fois seul, le jeune homme se demanda comment il avait pû en arriver là : tuer celle qu'il aimait pour ne pas mourir. Il se dit de ne plus jamais repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard durant sa scolarité car juste le fait d'y repenser le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Comment deux amoureux ont pus arrivés dans une situation aussi critique que celle-ci ? Pour le savoir il faut au moins remonter dix ans auparavant, il faut ressasser leur 6e et 7e année à Poudlard.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Au bord du Poudlard Express

Chapitre 1 - Au bord du Poudlard Express

\- Lily ! Il y a Severus qui veut te voir ! hurla Mrs Evans en bas des escaliers menant au premier étage où se trouvait les chambres.

La jeune femme maugréa, elle avait aucunement envie de son revoir son soit disant meilleur ami qui avait osé la traiter de Sang de Bourbe, la pire insulte pour les Nés-Moldus comme elle. Elle ferma sèchement son livre dont le titre était L'Histoire de Poudlard, livre que lui avait offert Remus Lupin l'année dernière. Elle sortit de sa chambre et en descendant les marches d'escalier, elle attacha ses longs cheveux roux en une queue de cheval haute et elle laissa de grosses mèches tomber le long de ses joues. Sa mère la laissa en compagnie du Serpentard, tandis que Lily fourra ses mains dans les poches arrières de son short en jean. Elle toisa son ex-meilleur ami du regard, il lui donnait envie de vomir tout simplement, comment avait-il pû oser la traiter ainsi alors qu'elle l'avait toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'important pour elle. Lily remarqua que Severus était vêtu d'habits trop grand, cela lui fit rappeler que lors de leur première rencontre le garçon flottait dans ses habits. Severus ne savait pas où se mettre à cause du regard perçant de la Lionne, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'aller sonner chez elle, alors que la jeune femme ne pouvait plus l'encadrer. Réellement, Lily luttait, car elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, elle s'auto persuadait qu'il pouvait changer. Après de longues minutes de silence, Lily lança d'un ton sec :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- M'excuser, répondit simplement Severus en évitant de croiser les yeux verts de son interlocutrice.

\- On en a déjà discuter, répliqua Evans en tentant de contrôler la colère qui commençait à naître en elle. Je ne veux plus te voir, ajouta-t-elle venimeusement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle ferma la porte sous son nez, ce qui fit désespérer Severus comprenant qu'il était maintenant trop tard. Il partit non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard à la maison des Evans pour rejoindre sa propre maison à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Lily sembla étonnée de son propre geste, elle venait clairement de montrer au garçon qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole et cet acte lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre qui vous coupe le souffle. Mrs Evans revint sur ses pas et fut mortifiée de voir sa fille pleurer assise dos contre la porte, elle se demandait comment ce Severus avait pû lui faire autant de mal.

Lily ferma sa grosse valise en repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eu hier avec sa mère par rapport à Severus, la Lionne n'avait pas eu le courage de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de la dispute entre elle et le garçon. Mrs Evans n'était pas dupe, elle avait l'intuition que sa fille ne lui racontait pas tout mais elle n'avait pas préféré s'attarder là dessus pensant que c'était à Lily de lui dire la vérité. La jeune femme sortit de sa chambre en traînant sa valise derrière elle et descendit les marches de l'escalier pour se rendre à la cuisine où se trouvait ses parents buvant une tasse de café chaud.

\- Bonjour ! les salua gaiement Lily avec un petit sourire.

Ses parents se contentèrent de lui sourire tandis que sa sœur Pétunia la foudroya du regard avant de s'en aller la tête haute. La lionne leva les yeux au ciel, malgré toutes ces années sa grande sœur était encore bouffée de jalousie, mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait lui gâcher sa journée de rentrée car elle avait tellement hâte de revoir ses amies Mary McDonald, Alice Fortescue et Dorcas Meadowes. Elle se servit un bol de lait et y versa des céréales, elle mangea son petit déjeuner tout en discutant avec ses parents qui s'inquiétaient pour elle comme chaque année. Elle nettoya sa place, alla se brosser les dents et quand elle croisa son propre reflet, elle vit de légères cernes sous ses yeux encore un peu rougis du fait qu'elle ait beaucoup pleuré. « Tu fais peine à voir, se dit-elle. » Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur son visage, l'essuya puis sortit de la salle d'eau avec un regard un plus déterminé. Elle dévala les marches ce qui agaça Pétunia qui lui suivait, Lily jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon qui affichait : 10h45. Elle demanda :

\- On peut y aller ? Je n'ai pas envie de rater mon train.

\- Pour aller dans ton école de monstres, marmonna dans sa barbe Pétunia en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

La lionne se contenta de lui jeter un regard indifférent pour ensuite retourner son attention sur ses parents qui semblaient gênés du comportement de leur grande fille, la cadette les rassura avec un sourire.

\- Je t'emmène à la Gare, décréta Mr Evans qui avait envie de passer du temps avec sa plus jeune fille dont il pensait s'éloigner.

\- Merci papa, sourit Lily ce qui ravit son père.

Les deux Evans sortirent de table et de la pièce après avoir saluer les deux autres. Mr Evans aida sa fille à mettre sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture et ensuite, il put conduire jusqu'à la gare. Après avoir récupéré sa valise qu'elle mit sur un chariot, Lily embrassa sur les deux joues son père et le prit dans ses bras, Mr Evans était étonné par cet élan d'affection mais ne fit aucun commentaire et serra sa fille avec chaleur. Ils durent se détacher quand l'horloge de la gare sonne 10h55, après un dernier bisous, la jeune sorcière partit avec son chariot, une fois devant la barrière, elle regarda à droite et à gauche pour voir si quelqu'un l'épiait. Une fois sûre, elle s'élança vers le mur entre la voie 9 et 10 pour arriver sur une autre voie : la voie 9 . Elle sourit quand elle vit la locomotive rouge et noir briller et souffler un nuage de vapeur. Elle se dépêcha de monter dans le train, posa sa valise sur un tas de valise que les employés du Poudlard Express prenait. Elle marchait longuement entre les compartiments à la recherche de ses amis, quand elle se prit le dos de quelqu'un qui était planté comme un piquet au milieu du chemin. Elle pesta et une haine la pris quand elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de James Potter, celui qui n'arrêtait pas de l'emmerder depuis la première année à cause de ses cheveux roux et depuis la cinquième il s'était mis en tête de sortir avec elle, ce qui l'avait réellement énervé.

\- Evans ! s'exclama James en passant une main dans cheveux bruns déjà en pétard. Comment vas-tu ?

Lily ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre tellement qu'il l'exaspérait, elle le contourna et continua sa recherche mais elle dû se résoudre à trouver un compartiment très peu remplit. Heureusement pour elle, elle en trouva un où il n'y avait qu'une fille qui lui ressemblait avec ses cheveux roux flamboyant. La lionne fût surprise de la voir, car elle n'avait jamais réellement rencontrer quelqu'un qui était roux ou rousse. Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment et demanda timidement :

\- Je peux ?

La fille inconnue leva les yeux vers elle, et les deux sorcières furent surprise car elles avaient aussi la même couleur de yeux : vert émeraude.

\- Entre, sourit la copie d'Evans d'une voix douce.

Lily s'assit devant l'inconnue, elle était extrêmement gênée car c'était troublant de voir quelqu'un qui vous ressemblait autant. Un silence s'installa entre elles tandis que le train partit de la gare. La rouge et or était intringuée, qui était cette fille ? Elle se présenta :

\- Je m'appelle Lily Evans et toi ?

\- Prudence Johns, mais appelle moi Prue c'est mieux, répondit son interlocutrice avec un mini sourire.

\- C'est perturbant, fit remarquer Evans.

\- Carrément, concéda Prue. On est comme des sosies, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Tu es nouvelle ? demanda Lily pour changer de conversation.

Le regard de Prudence s'assombrit et sembla être rempli de tristesse, Evans se sentit mal ne comprenant pas un changement de comportement comme celui-ci. Mais contre toute attente Prudence répondit :

\- Oui.

Lily ne chercha pas à aller plus loin, intérieurement Prudence lui en était reconnaissante car elle n'aimait pas parler de son passé qui était tout sauf joyeux, elle voulait le garder enfouis le plus profondément dans son esprit afin de pas pouvoir y retoucher. Comprenant qu'elle avait refroidi l'ambiance dans le compartiment, elle questionna Lily avec un sourire réconfortant :

\- Comment c'est Poudlard ?

Les yeux de la Préfète s'illuminèrent instantanément comme soudainement heureuse qu'elle lui ait poser cette question et elle commença un long monologue racontant à quel point c'était ….magique. Elle lui expliqua la relation qu'il y avait entre les différentes Maisons, en gros se méfier des Serpentards. Elle lui raconta que ses endroits préférés étaient sa Salle Commune car leurs fauteuils étaient de loin les plus confortable, les couleurs rouge et or contrastaient avec le feu quand il crépitait dans la cheminée, et le deuxième était de loin la Bibliothèque. Après les deux rousses se posèrent des questions pour en apprendre un plus l'une sur l'autre mais pas trop personnelles. Quand le train s'arrêta à Près-Au-Lard, Lily et Prudence surent qu'elles allaient devenir de très bonnes amies. Elles descendirent ensemble de la locomotive, et Prue fut éblouie par la beauté du château qui surplombait un immense lac aux reflets de l'eau noir. La nouvelle laissa échapper un " oh " d'admiration ce qui fit rire Lily car elle aussi elle avait eu la même réaction quand elle avait vu pour la toute première fois le Château, mais même si cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle étudiait dans cette célébre école, sa beauté lui coupait à chaque fois le souffle.

\- Les premières années et Miss Johns suivez moi ! cria un homme qui devait mesure plus de 3 mètres de haut.

Prudence observa l'homme gigantesque, il ne lui paraissait pas méchant.

\- C'est Hagrid le gardien des clefs de Poudlard, lui expliqua Lily. Il emmène les premières années normalement mais ne t'inquiètes pas il est gentil.

Johns sourit une dernière fois à son nouvelle connaissance avant de rejoindre les premières années qui ne savaient pas où mettre leur pieds ce qui la fit rire. Lily regarda Prue s'en aller avec les premières années, intérieurement elle espérait qu'elle tombe à Gryffondor et comme cela elle pourra la présenter à ses amies. D'ailleurs la Préfète paniqua en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas croisé ses amies, mais son inquiétude fût de courte durée que quelqu'un se jeta sur elle. Elle remarqua que la personne avait une chevelure blonde, ce n'était d'autre que Mary McDonald sa meilleure amie. Elle rit, la blonde se détacha d'elle et elles se saluèrent heureuses de retrouver après deux mois de vacances.

\- Tu viens ? Alice et Dorcas ont trouvé une diligence, annonça Mary d'une voix cristalline.

Après un dernier regard vers la façade visible du château, Lily suivit son amie pour monter dans la diligence.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Répartition

Chapitre 2 - Répartition

Lily entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amies et elle discutait vivement avec elle, sur le fait qu'elle ait rencontrer une fille qui le ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elles s'assirent toujours en parlant tandis qu'au même moment James Potter et ses amis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçu puisqu'ils parlaient fort et semblaient ne pas se soucier des autres personnes environnantes. Le quatuor renommé les Maraudeurs s'assit en riant. Lily réprima un grognement d'exaspération en se rendant compte de la présence de Potter. Mary lui intima de ne pas faire attention au garçon, la rousse détourna la tête pour se préoccuper à ce racontait Dorcas. James avait jeter un coup d'œil vers Lily mais celle-ci ne le remarqua en aucun cas, « de toute façon elle ne se retournerait pas, elle te déteste » pensa amèrement le joueur de Quidditch en passant encore une main dans ses cheveux en pétard, ce geste était maintenant pour lui comme un tic. Dumbledore demanda la silence et celui-ci s'abbatit tout de suite, tous les élèves le respectaient. Les portes de la grande Salle s'ouvrit sur des premières années émerveillés et sur une jeune femme rousse qui chuchotait avec une petite. Lily reconnu immédiatement Prudence et lui sourit que elle passa devant elle, Prue lui en était reconnaissante car elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir tellement elle stressait, car elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à Serpentard et voir de la déception dans le regard de sa nouvelle amie. Le passage des premières années se passa hyper rapidement, du moins au point de vue de Prudence dont les mains commençaient à légèrement trembler.

\- Cette année nous acceuillons une élève qui sera en sixième année à Poudlard, j'espère que vous l'acceuillerez comme il se doit pour ceux qui seront sa deuxième famille, déclara Dumbledore qui s'était levé et qui observait la nouvelle élève avec intérêt.

Johns déglutit, monta les marches qui la séparait du Choixpeau Magique, celui qui allait sceller sa vie à jamais. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, le professeur McGonagall voulut mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête mais avant qu'il ne touche les cheveux de Prudence, il hurla :

\- Gryffondor !

Tous semblaient être étonné par la rapidité de sa répartition, sauf Lily qui commença à l'applaudir suivie de ses amies et du reste de sa maison. Prudence la rejoint les joues roses de gêne par toute cette attention, une fois assise Dumbledore dit :

\- Vous avez le droit de savoir, qu'en ce moment même un Sorcier puissant nommé Voldemort cherche à rallier des Partisans. Je ne peux vous garantir votre sécurité de vous faire endoctriner par cet homme au sein de Poudlard, c'est à vous de faire des choix car vous avez le droit de choisir.

Son discours eût l'effet d'une douche froide, les élèves se regardaient le regard remplit de peur, Lily laissa son regard tomber vers son ancien meilleur ami qui la regardait aussi ce qui la perturba énormément. Elle détourna les yeux et sentit que quelqu'un l'observait, elle tourna la tête et fut pas étonnée de voir James Potter la regarder. Elle secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur Dumbledore qui ajouta :

\- Mais là est l'heure du dîner.

Il frappa dans ses mains, des plats apparurent devant les élèves et cela dissipa le mal être qui s'était installé. Prudence se servit des ailes de poulet, la sauce étant trop loin, elle demanda au garçon aux cheveux noirs qui discutait avec un garçon plutôt rondouillet :

\- Excuse moi tu pourrais me passer le ketchup, s'il te plaît ?

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle, haussa un sourcil, prit le ledit ketchup et lui tendit, la nouvelle Gryffondor le prit et le remercia avec un sourire en plus. Black était surpris, depuis quand Evans lui parlait aussi poliment, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que la nouvelle élève ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la Evans en question. Il chuchota à James assit devant lui :

\- C'est perturbant, Prudence la nouvelle on dirait une gentille Evans.

James hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires ayant entendu la conversation, malgré qu'elles se ressemblaient, il savait les différencier sans savoir pourquoi. Il héla Prudence :

\- Prudence c'est ça ?

Prue tourna la tête vers le garçon et hocha la tête, elle lui demanda timidement :

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Aucun, sourit James. Je voulais me présenter, je suis …

\- James Potter le mec le plus arrogant de tout Poudlard, intervint Lily d'une voix sèche.

Prudence fut surprise de cette animosité qui pouvait se lire dans les yeux émeraude de Lily, elle se demanda immédiatement qu'est-ce qu'avait fait ce James pour que son amie le déteste autant. La nouvelle lionne se sentit mal à l'aise par cette tension, un garçon aux cheveux blonds se présenta alors :

\- Je suis Remus Lupin.

\- Enchantée, sourit Prudence. Prudence Johns mais tu peux m'appeler Prue.

\- Enchanté, sourit Remus.

Le reste du repas se fit calmement malgré les regards noirs que lançait Lily à Potter, elle voulait vraiment l'étriper, si il n'avait pas humilié Severus elle serait encore amie avec lui. Dumbledore congédia les élèves, étant Préfète Lily se leva suivie par Remus et elle cria :

\- Première Année ! Ici !

Un petit groupe se détacha de la table pour se mettre devant les deux sixième année, une fois au complet, les Préfets purent se rendre dans leur salle Commune suivis des nouveaux élèves. Prudence paniqua légèrement, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, Sirius qui l'observait depuis un certain temps, prit la parole :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas la revoir Evans.

\- Evans ? s'enquit Prue étonnée que le garçon appelle Lily par son nom de famille.

\- Bah Lily Evans, dit Sirius en de grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné puisque c'était la première fois qu'il appelait la lionne par son prénom.

\- Tu l'appelles par son nom de famille ? Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle en regardant Sirius d'un regard perçant qui déstabilisa le jeune homme.

\- On ne se connait pas trop, répondit simplement Black d'un ton détaché alors qu'il se sentait comme jugé par les yeux émeraude de son interlocutrice.

\- Tu es en fait ?

\- Sirius Black, se présenta Patmol avec un sourire.

Prue sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos, il faisait parti des Black, la noble famille de Sang Pur qui se ralliait peu à peu à ce fameux Voldemort. Elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas le juger par son nom de famille et il était à Gryffondor alors qu'elle avait lu que tous les Black allaient à Serpentard, Sirius devait être une exception. Elle lui rendit son sourire quelques temps après.

\- On va dans notre Salle Commune, tu viens ? intervint James.

\- Oui oui, accepta la rouge et or.

Tous se levèrent et se rendirent à la Tour de Gryffondor, sur le chemin Alice, Mary et Dorcas firent plus ample connaissance avec la nouvelle recrue de leur âge, et elles se trouvèrent toutes les quatre un point commun. James prononça :

\- Caput Draconis.

Le tableau de Grosse Dame s'ouvrir sur un passage, les lions s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et Prue découvrit alors la Salle Commune de sa maison. Comme Lily lui avait décrit, une bonne ambiance s'échappait de cette pièce, elle vit un feu crépiter dans la cheminée ce qui la fit rire. Prue n'avait pas imaginé l'endroit ainsi mais les fauteuils rouges avaient vraiment moelleux, elle remarqua des tables de travail, elle pourrait donc faire ses devoirs ici.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas te plaire ici, dit une voix derrière son dos.

La jeune femme fit volte face pour tomber nez à nez avec Remus Lupin, elle vit au fond de ses yeux bruns, un petit éclat mordoré ce qui faisait légèrement ressortir la couleur des yeux du garçon. Elle posa une main sur son cœur ayant été surprise par l'intervention de Remus, elle se décala un peu du garçon car elle trouvait qu'ils étaient un peu trop proches.

\- Oui, concéda Prue. Ça à l'air vraiment génial ici.

\- Tu vas vite t'intégrer, la rassura le lycanthrope d'un ton bienveillant. Tu vas aimer vivre ici.

\- J'espère, murmura Johns.

La gorge de la nouvelle se noua, les souvenirs ressurgissaient et elle n'aimait pas cela, puisqu'elle n'avait pas le contrôle. Elle se racla la gorge pour enlever l'envie de pleurer qui la menaçait de venir, elle adressa un micro sourire à son interlocuteur avant de rejoindre Alice qui venait de l'appeler. Remus observa sa nouvelle camarade marcher avec aisance et charisme vers Fortescue, pourtant il lui semblait qu'au moment où elle avait prononcé « j'espère », une immense tristesse transparaissait dans ce mot. Il secoua la tête, il devait se faire trop d'idée et il ne l'a connaissait pas encore alors pourquoi faire des théories abracadabrantes comme celle-ci. Après un dernier coup d'œil, il rejoignit ses amis affalés sur le canapé principale de la Salle Commune. Alice aimait déjà Prudence, déjà car elle ressemblait à sa meilleure amie et parcequ'elle partageait des ponts communs avec elle comme le goût des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle montra un siège où Jonhs pourrait s'asseoir, celle-ci s'y assit avec dignité et cela sans s'en apercevoir. Le quatuor discuta longuement avec la nouvelle Lionne, puis durent se résoudre à aller se coucher car demain était la rentrée et même si c'était le premier cours, les professionnels se montraient très exigeant. Avant de monter dans son dortoir, Prudence souhaita bonne aux garçons avec qui elle avait parlé, ce qui étonna ses nouvelles amies et les garçon concernés.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Reprise

Chapitre 3 - Reprise

Elle courait, ils arrivaient. Elle réussit à éviter un sort en se jetant à terre, elle effectua une roulade avant pour se relever et reprendre sa course effrénée.

\- Endoloris.

Le sort la percuta en plein fouet la faisant tomber et lui fit ressentir une énorme douleur, jamais elle n'avait pensé pouvoir avoir aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Prudence se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à la chamade, elle regarda tout autour d'elle paniquée et ce n'est qu'en remarquant les draps rouges du lit à baldaquin où elle se trouvait, qu'elle comprit qu'elle était en sécurité et que ces personnes ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre. Elle n'essaya même pas se rendormir ayant trop peur de faire des cauchemars qui n'étaient d'autres que des souvenirs. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant le réveil magique de Mary, puis feigna se lever en même temps que les filles. Elle bailla, salua ses camarades de dortoir d'un signe de la main et se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche chaude. Elle revint habillée de son uniforme aux couleurs de Gryffondor après vingt minutes, elle attrapa son sac tandis que les autres adolescentes se préparaient. Elle les prévint qu'elle les attendait en bas, n'attendit pas une réponse d'elles, elle descendit les escaliers pour arriver dans la Salle Commune quasi vide car les Maraudeurs s'y trouvait. Prudence avait convenu avec Lily, qu'elle s'attacherait toujours les cheveux tandis qu'Evans les gardait lâchés afin de permettre de mieux différencier les deux jeunes femmes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle salua gaiement les garçons :

\- Salut les gars.

Les quatre garçons affichèrent une mine étonnée, jamais une fille ne leur adressait la parole directement mais avant qu'ils aient pût lui répondre, Lily attrapait le bras de son amie et le quatuor devenu quintet sortit de la Salle Commune. James soupira, il se leva, imité par ses amis et ils sortirent eux aussi de l'endroit confortable et acceuillant qu'était leur Salle Commune. Quand ils s'assirent à leur Table, le Professeur de Métamorphose leur distribua leur emploi du temps, les sixième année de Gryffondor soupirèrent en remarquant que le Lundi de 15h à 17h ils avaient Potions, une matière commune avec les Sepentard.

Prudence sentit une nausée la prendre, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies et s'en alla rapidement de la salle sous leurs regards inquiets ainsi que ceux des Maraudeurs. Prue ne savait pas où elle allait, mais elle voulait respirer, elle avait l'impression qu'un poid l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un qui maugréa, elle leva la tête et fit face à un garçon aux cheveux longs noirs qui avaient l'air d'être gras, au visage fin mais doté d'un nez assez étrange et il portait l'uniforme des Serpentards. Ils restèrent quelques temps a se fixer, le garçon laissa échapper :

\- Excuses moi.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas Lily ? se renfrogna le Serpentard.

\- Non, siffla Prudence.

Elle s'en alla après lui avoir jeté un regard noir, Severus la regarda tourner à un couloir, qui était-elle ? Il n'avait pas vraiment écouter la répartition mais il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir croisé depuis qu'il est à Poudlard. Il continua sa route, puis en entrant dans la Grande Salle, il croisa la vraie Lily et un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux sombres. Il voulut aller lui parler mais il n'eut pas le courage et se rendit à sa Table où l'attendait Avery et Mulciber.

Remus qui se tartinait un toast faillit s'endormir dessus tellement il était fatigué et épuisé, la pleine lune approchait. Il sentit le regard inquiet de Sirius, il rassura son ami avec un sourire.

\- Je vais à la Bibliothèque, décréta-t-il.

\- Déjà ?! s'étonna James qui n'avait pas quitter des yeux l'endroit où se trouvait quelques minutes plutôt Lily. On a même pas commencer les cours, ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers ses amis.

\- Oui, soupira le lycanthrope. Je veux essayer de prendre le plus d'avance possible, ajouta-t-il.

Il prit son sac, le mit sur son épaule et sortit de la Grande Salle à grands pas. Sirius était vraiment inquiet pour Remus, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il soupira de lassitude et se leva à son tour. Il partit aussi, James le suivit tandis que Peter terminait son bol de céréales.

Prudence réussit après des minutes de recherche à trouver la salle de classe de Potion, heureusement pour elle, le cours n'avait pas commencé. Ses amies l'assaillirent de questions, elles avaient été vraiment inquiète et avaient tenté de la chercher dans le château. Prue répondit à chaque question mais se montrait très vague. La porte de classe s'ouvrit sur le Professeur qui arborait un immense sourire, il possédait les cheveux gris et yeux bleus étaient rieurs. Il fit entrer ses élèves, qui le saluèrent ou non entrant dans la pièce. Lily proposa à Prudence de partager son chaudron pour le premier cours.

\- Mais le prof ne va rien dire ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Je fais pas partie de ses petits papiers, expliqua Lily. Avec un bon argumentaire et le tour est joué.

Evans se faufila entre les élèves qui préparaient leur chaudron, se stoppa devant le bureau de leur professeur et expliqua la situation à Slughorn, et comme prévu après de nombreux arguments, le professeur flancha. Lily retourna à son emplacement avec un sourire fière collé sur le visage, de avait une fois de plus gagné.

\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire la potion Mort-vivant et vous avez les deux heures, annonça Slughorn. Top chrono !

Les élèves s'empressèrent de trouver la page du livre et de sortir les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion. Prudence alluma un feu (doux) et posa le chaudron de Lily avec précaution dessus, ensuite les deux lionnes purent se mettre au travail. Alors qu'elles arrivaient à l'avant dernière étape où il fallait tourner trois fois au sens inverse de la montre jusqu'à que la potion son violette, Prue chuchota à sa voisine :

\- C'est qui le type aux cheveux gras ?

\- Severus Rogue, la renseigna Lily d'un ton grave. Tu le connais ?

\- Je l'ai croisé au détour d'un couloir, raconta Prudence. Il a cru que c'était toi et s'était excusé.

\- C'était mon meilleur ami, avoua tristement Lily, on pouvait y lire clairement de la tristesse dans ses paroles.

\- Il a dû être quelqu'un de très important pour toi, comprit Johns. Cela est toujours dur de perdre quelqu'un auquel vous tenez, souligna-t-elle.

La voix de la nouvelle lionne était aussi chargée en émotions, Lily voulut en savoir plus mais se retint puisqu'elle et Prudence ne se connaissaient que depuis le voyage dans le train, un temps assez minime pour dévoiler tous ses secrets. Les deux rousses s'adressèrent des mini sourire un peu gênée toutes les deux. Le reste du cours, Prudence n'arrêtait pas regarder en coin ce fameux Severus.

Severus sentait que quelqu'un l'observait durant le cours, il n'osait pas tourner la tête ayant peur que ce soit ce prétentieux de James Potter ou même Lily qui le regarderait avec mépris. Il finit sa potion à temps et comme à son habitude il réussit haut la main la concoction et fit gagner 20 points à sa Maison. La sonnerie retentit, il rangea rapidement ses affaires, mit dans une fiole sa potion qui déposa sur le bureau de son professeur avant de sortir la tête basse. Il prit direction vers la Bibliothèque, le seul endroit où il pouvait être tranquille, il ne voulait croiser personne pas même cette fille étrange qu'il avait croisé ce matin. Il salua Mrs Pince, entra dans la bibliothèque et partit dans les rayons de potions pour trouver des livres pour améliorer son niveau qui était déjà excellent. Le Serpentard resta le reste de l'après-midi à apprendre de nouvelles techniques de préparation, il écrivit certaines techniques sur un bout de parchemin et il dû partir quand Mrs Pince lui rappela qu'il était l'heure du dîner. Il alla ranger le livre, retourna à sa table où il reprit son sac et sortit de l'endroit sans un au revoir, il était Serpentard tout de même. Quand il s'assit aux côtés de ses " amis " Avery et Mulciber, ceux-ci voulurent prendre connaissance de ce qu'il avait fait cet après midi.

\- J'étais juste à la bibliothèque, répliqua Severus sèchement.

Ses camarades de classe furent surpris du ton qu'il venait d'employer, jamais Rogue n'osait parler ainsi, mais cette fois-ci il en avait marre, le discours de Dumbledore n'arrêtait de revenir dans son esprit. Il se demandait si lui aussi, il avait le droit de choisir, ses " amis " n'arrêtaient pas de lui conseiller de pratiquer la magie noire. Il se rendit compte quelques temps après, que il venait de mal parler aux seules personnes qui restaient avec lui, il marmonna :

\- Pardon.

\- C'est mieux, fit remarquer Avery. Bon, tu as songé à ce qu'on t'avait parler ?

Severus pâlit mais cela ne se voyait car il avait toujours le teint pâle, les rouages de son cerveau se mirent à tourner à vive allure, qu'allait-il répondre, il posa son regard sombre sur son ancienne amie, « Elle me haïra pour toujours » songea-t-il. Rogue tourna la tête ensuite vers Avery et il confirma :

\- Oui.

\- Ta réponse ? s'impatienta Mulciber.

\- Apprenez moi donc, décida Severus d'un ton déterminé.

Mary et Alice dévalaient les escaliers, elles étaient en retard pour le dîner, elles avaient trop dormis tandis que leurs amies étaient allées faire un tour dans le parc de Poudlard car il faisait encore beau pour le mois de Septembre. Elles entrèrent discrètement dans la Grande Salle, s'assirent aux côtés de leurs amies qui mangeaient tranquillement parlant de tout et de rien. Alice se servit du poulet, voulu prendre la cuillère pour se servir de la purée mais une personne la prit aussi. Ce contact fit frissonner la jeune femme, elle leva les yeux et croisa des yeux bruns chocolat profond. Elle se sentit rougir et elle lâcha l'ustensile comme brûlée. Le garçon sembla surpris de son comportement, il haussa un sourcil et demanda :

\- Tout va bien ?

Le cœur d'Alice loupa un battement, cette voix était tout simplement ... Wouah. Elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et répondit :

\- Oui oui.

Le mystérieux garçon lui sourit et reporta son attention sur un garçon qui lui parlait, laissant la purée. Alice ne pouvait détourner ses yeux du jeune homme qui devait sûrement avoir son âge, mais elle dû car Mary lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise et de douleur.

\- Quoi ?

\- On y va avec les filles, expliqua Mary non étonnée que son amie lui parle mal.

Alice souffla, elle n'aura pas pû manger sa purée au final tout comme le Gryffondor qui maintenant ardessait la parole à James. Le Quintet des lions sortit en même temps que d'autres élèves qui discutaient entre eux. Une fois dans la Tour de Gryffondor, Prue se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un râle de fatigue. Ses amies se moquèrent légèrement de leur amie, puis toutes les cinq se mirent en pyjama et se brossèrent les dents pour pouvoir aller se coucher tôt car demain, elles commençaient à 8h du matin avec Enchantement.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Prue et James

Chapitre 4 - Prue et James

Le mois de Septembre touchait à sa fin, les élèves de sixième année toute Maison confondue étaient surchargés de devoirs alors qu'ils n'avaient que les examens de fin d'année qui étaient important. Prudence avait réussi à tenir le rythme grâce à Sirius au plus grand étonnement de tous, avant la jeune femme trouvait le niveau très haut et n'arrivait pas à avoir confiance à ses propres capacités, mais Sirius lui avait confié qu'elle réussirait à tenir le rythme effréné des cours, peut-être en retard mais à son rythme. Depuis, les deux Gryffondors restaient beaucoup ensemble au désespoir des deux groupes d'amis des deux jeunes gens.

Prudence entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de son nouvel ami, qui devenait peu à peu un confident et inversement pour le garçon. En quelques instants les deux furent séparé, faisant grogner les deux concernés. Qu'avaient leurs amis pour les séparer constamment ?

À peine que Prue posa ses fesses sur le banc, que Mary l'apostropha :

\- Comment tu fais ?

Sa voix trahissait sa jalousie qu'elle tentait tant bien de mal à cacher, elle refusait tout de même à assumer qu'elle avait un coup de cœur pour le mystérieux et séduisant Sirius Black car la jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude, elle préférait quand c'était les garçons qui lui tournaient autour. Prudence l'avait clairement compris quand elle avait vu de nombreux garçon l'observer de loin les yeux brillants. La lionne plongea son regard émeraude dans le bleu de Mary et dit :

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est ainsi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Mais … commença McDonald.

\- Va lui parler, la coupa Prue d'un ton exaspéré. Si tu veux l'avoir dans tes filets, montre lui que tu es là et que tu es meilleure que toutes ces pouffes qui lui tournent autour.

\- Ah … ah bon, bégaya Mary les joues devenant rose de gêne, elle n'avait jamais pensé à celà. Mais il me connait non ?

\- Pas comme nous on te connais, intervint Lily. Je pense que ce que veux dire Prue est que tu dois t'approcher de Black, tu lui montres que tu n'es pas seulement la fille qui à une gente masculine à ses pieds mais …

\- Une fille gentille, courageuse et loyale, continua Dorcas avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Et à l'écoute, ajouta Alice.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Mary avant de s'en aller d'un pas digne.

Ses amies l'observèrent d'un œil surpris et inquiet. Mary marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard se demandant si l'idée de Prue était bien, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, elle avait peur de se prendre un râteau ou de passer pour une débile profonde si elle racontait quelque chose mais qui n'était pas assez intéressant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune McDonald fille à papa et pourrie gâtée, était prise au dépourvu, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait devoir sauter dans le vide et elle ne savait pas si Sirius Black allait la rattraper à temps avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Mary se demanda si la chute serait longue et douleureuse, ses yeux la picotèrent, elle se sentit subitement mois intéressante que Prue qui d'un claquement doigt avait réussi à avoir l'attention d'un des gars les plus populaires et les plus prisés de tout Poudlard. Elle sentit moins belle aussi, les cheveux de la nouvelle étaient roux comme ceux de Lily mais en plus beaux. Elle s'arrêta au pied d'un escalier immobile puis sans se rendre compte elle se mit à pleurer, pour la première fois Mary se sentait aussi démunie aussi peu sûre d'elle. Des pas se firent entendre la coupant dans ses pleurs, elle sécha rapidement ses larmes, sortit sa baguette et attendit que la personne se montre. Elle faillit défaillir en voyant le garçon qui occupait son cœur débarquer, sa bouche s'ouvrit en formant un « o » parfait, elle ferma brusquement la bouche ne voulant pas paraître conne.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit le ténébreux d'un ton inquiet.

\- Oui, répondit rapidement Mary. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, il s'assit à côté d'elle, la rouge et or pût ranger sa baguette et elle fixa un point devant elle, tellement elle était gênée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, un silence s'abattit donc sur les deux Gryffondors, puis soudainement une question lui vint :

\- C'est Prue qui t'envoie ?

\- Nan, argua Sirius. Ce n'est pas parcequ'on est ami qu'elle va dicter mes actes.

\- Je …

Les yeux gris du ténébreux scrutèrent la jeune femme, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu la rouge et or malgré qu'ils soient dans la même Maison. Il attendit que Mary continue mais rien ne vint, il regarda donc sa montre et il était déjà 8h45 et ils reprenaient dans moins de quinze minutes.

\- On y va ?

\- Où ? s'étonna Mary.

\- En cours.

La sorcière se leva brusquement, elle avait prit combien de temps à marcher à se lamenter sur son sort ? Sirius se leva à son tour, sans l'accord de sa camarade, il lui prit la main et ils s'en allèrent de l'endroit pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

Les semaines se suivaient dans un rythme effréné, les élèves travaillaient dur pour ne pas être emporter par la marée et se retrouver à échouer. Contre toutes attentes, la relation entre Mary et Sirius s'était améliorer, ils se disaient bonjour et pouvaient tenir des conversations sans que la jeune femme ne rougisse. Ce rapprochement faisait plaisir à ses amies qui à chaque fois le soir, au moment de dormir, elles demandaient les potins avec des détails.

Prue en compagnie de Lily entrèrent dans la Salle Commune quasi vide puisque les Maraudeurs travaillaient sur une des tables à disposition. Evans ne pût se retenir de railler Potter :

\- Je savais pas que tu avais un cerveau.

James leva la tête surpris que la sorcière lui adresse la parole, un sourire arrogant naquit sur ses lèvres, sourire que Lily détestait au plus haut point.

\- Ma vie t'intéresse ?

\- Aucunement, siffla Evans d'un ton venimeux. Tu me dégoûte, cracha-t-elle en plus avant de monter dans son dortoir.

Prue de sentit vraiment désolée pour James, elle s'approcha du garçon dont le sourire avait subitement disparu et dont les yeux trahissaient une tristesse infinie. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du joueur de Quidditch, elle le regarda avec une douceur infinie qui fit rater un battement de cœur à James, jamais une fille en dehors de sa mère ne le regardait ainsi, toutes les autres filles le regardaient avec envie ou avec dégoût pour le cas d'Evans. Potter eut envie de pleurer mais se retint, il sourit timidement à la jeune femme et retourna à son travail.

\- Prue, tu viens ? l'appela Lily qui se trouvait devant le passage de la Grosse Dame.

\- J'arrive, lança Johns à l'adresse de son amie. Sache que si tu veux parler je suis là, je sais qu'on est pas officiellement ami mais parfois ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un d'autre car elle pourra moins juger.

Suite à ces paroles, Prue se dépêcha de rejoindre Lily et elles sortirent en discutant. Cette aide sembla tentante pour James, non parcequ'il n'avait pas confiance à ses amis à Sirius qu'il considérait comme son frère mais ses potes connaissaient la raison de la haine que voue Evans à son égard mais pas Prue. Il soupira, se reconcentra sur son devoir de Métamorphose qu'il devait rendre pour demain.

Les vacances de Novembre arrivèrent rapidement au goût des sixième année, beaucoup rentraient chez eux pour ces vacances sauf Sirius, Prue et James chez les Gryffondors. Leurs amis respectifs semblaient gênés mais les concernés les rassurèrent avec un sourire qui cachait un mal être pour James, ses parents étaient partis en mission, étant des Aurors ils essayaient de capturer le nouveau Mage Noir, pour Sirius, sa relation avec sa famille dicta son choix et pour Prue, elle n'avait tout simplement plus de parents. Les trois Gryffondors firent des signes d'au revoir à leurs amis qui se trouvaient dans le Poudlard Express qui commençait à quitter la gare de Près Au Lard. Puis une fois a hors de vue, les trois adolescents retournèrent dans le Château en discutant d'un peu de tout.

Le soir, il ne restait plus qu'une seule table car peu d'élèves restaient à l'enceinte de l'école, James, Sirius et Prue s'assirent suivis des autres élèves. Des plats apparurent et le dîner commençait. Prue se servit du poulet et mit du ketchup dans son assiette, Sirius fit remarquer à la jeune femme :

\- Tu avais mangé ça au banquet de début d'année.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Johns alors qu'intérieurement elle était bluffée que le garçon se souvienne de ça.

\- Tu aimes le Quidditch ? demanda subitement James à Prudence.

\- Of Course, ria la jeune femme. Qui n'aime pas ce sport à la fois dangereux et excitant.

\- Tu en as déjà fait ? s'enquit Sirius curieux.

\- Une fois, raconta la lionne. Mais je suis tombée d'au moins treize mètre de haut car je m'étais prise un un cognard.

\- Ce sont de gros batard, commenta James.

\- Tu en fais ? s'exclama Prue.

\- Ouais, répondit fièrement Potter. Je suis poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- Félicitations, le félicita-t-elle. Et toi Sirius ?

\- Nope, l'informa-t-il.

Le reste du dîner, les trois camarades apprirent à mieux se connaître, ils retournèrent dans la tour de leur Maison en riant. Ils avaient décidé de faire une petite veillée, ils s'étaient mis en pyjama et avaient brosser leurs dents avant de redescendre près du feu. Prue se trouva entre les deux garçons, un sourire discret naquit sur ses lèvres, l'amitié garçon-fille l'avait manquée. Ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive et à action ou vérité mais qu'à deux car Sirius étant fatigué était remonté.

\- Action ou Vérité ? quémanda Prue à James.

\- Vérité, choisit-il.

\- Tu aimes Lily mais elle te fait souffrir ?

\- Oui, soupira James la voix légèrement enrouée.

Prudence ne fit aucun commentaire, elle se sentait vraiment mal pour son nouvel ami que Lily trouvait immature et arrogant. Certes, mais James était plus que cela et ça la sosie d'Evans l'avait comprit. James posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle amie, un lâcha une sorte de sanglot et Prue sentit son épaule devenir mouillée, elle capta que Potter pleurait. Elle caressa les cheveux en bataille du garçon avec douceur de sa main valide, les pleurs de James se calmèrent légèrement. Les deux Gryffondors restèrent dans cette position longtemps, puis la fatigue les prit, ne voulant pas bouger car cela signifiait briser l'endroit d'intimité, ils s'endormir côte à côte.

Sirius se réveilla grâce aux rayons du soleil, il grogna et se maudit de ne pas avoir fermé les rideaux. Son regard traversa la pièce, il remarqua que James n'était pas là. Il se dit qu'il devait être dans la salle commune à l'attendre, le ténébreux se dépêcha de préparer, il dévala l'escalier menant à la Salle Commune et il sentit comme un pincement douloureux au niveau du cœur en voyant James, son frère de cœur, dormir profondément aux côtés de Prudence.


End file.
